Solitude
by faunling
Summary: (Kylo Ren x Reader) It was something about his presence, the way in which he carried himself to you as though gravitating to the magnetic force held between your bodies. It seemed to grow stronger each day, this pull, with each passing glance and tense interaction until desperation made a plan for the two of you to quickly meet in solitude.
**g.** He was beautiful, thought not conventionally. He was beautiful artistically, his features unique and never replicated by anyone before or after him. Each feature, by itself, was less than handsome, but as a whole he was stunning.

It was something about his presence, the way in which he carried himself to you as though gravitating to the magnetic force held between your bodies. It seemed to grow stronger each day, this pull, with each passing glance and tense interaction until desperation made a plan for the two of you to quickly meet in solitude.

Now together you are alone, finally alone enough to run towards each other with all the passion and desire your two young hearts could muster. Nothing is left between you but a thin layer of clothing.

* * *

"Oh, fuck." Kylo sighs lustfully. His eyes never leave you as you move closer. You are incredibly nervous under his watch, but your longing is more powerful than your shyness. He bites his lip hungrily, eyes running over the length of your body. You can see his cock growing harder beneath his black pants.

He holds his fully inviting lips inches away from your face now, your breath warm and intermingling with his. His breath flutters with anticipation as well, hands hovering near you, hesitant to touch as though he fears he may break you.

However, with one swift, explosive movement, he suddenly grabs onto you and pulls you closer, lips passionately crashing into yours. You melt into his arms, heart racing and legs slowly spreading for him. His tongue lashes at yours, exploring every inch of your open mouth. Each tantalizing kiss only further awakens your desire for him.

"Are you wet for me?" He whispers in a low tone, hands venturing down your body. You can hardly stutter out a reply, your skin feeling aflame under his gentle caress. His fingers find their way to your sensitive clit, rubbing in circular motions. You smile and sigh, instinctively bucking your hips towards him, desperate for more.

Both of you fiercely begin to tear off each other's clothes.

"I want your tight little cunt." He murmurs into your ear. "And I'm going to take it. You know I can have whatever I want."

He abruptly forces you down and kisses your neck covetously. You gasp in astonishment, gliding your hands up and down his bare back, occasionally scratching when his teeth sink in a little too hard. His skin is hot and his shoulders ripple and he positions himself above you.

Kylo pushes his thick cock all the way inside of you, his hips resting briefly against yours before thrusting in and out once more. He moans your name softly, gripping you tightly as he forces his heaving body against yours.

He fills you entirely, stretching your tight cunt with each pulsing motion. The two of you make eye contact, blushing and out of breath already. His eyes seem more animalistic than before, glowing yellow with fervor. He bites his lip, then yours, pulling gently at your lower lip as he continues to fuck you rigorously. You can feel your own wetness dripping down your thighs.

Each movement bears more intensity. Sweat begins to bead on his forehead now, his hair messily sticking to his face. Your hands search across him aimlessly as he drives into you mercilessly.

Your cunt clenches onto his hard cock as you edge to climax, writhing beneath his strong body. You struggle to even scream out his name as he manages to plunge all the way inside of you and tease your throbbing clit all at once. Your thighs began to tremble with pleasure as he slams against the walls of you.

"Fuck..." he groans, ramming into you forcefully. His moans grow higher in pitch as he grows closer to orgasm, practically whimpering into the crook of your neck as his cock slams into you faster and faster. Your body hums with ecstasy, body contracting while he pounds into you.

With a sudden jerk, he grunts loudly, cumming across your stomach. Your back arches as you orgasm in blissful unison.

Breathless and happy, he collapses beside you.

Kylo's lips linger against yours for a while, hardly touching the surface of your skin but just enough to feel the heat radiating.


End file.
